1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat radiating device, and more particularly to a heat radiating device for a notebook computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional heat radiating device (1) for a notebook computer (20) in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 5 comprises a metallic heat sink (11) mounted on the top of the central processing unit (not shown) of the notebook computer (20) and includes multiple fins (111), a support base (12) extending from the metallic heat sink (11), and a fan (13) including a casing (131) secured on the support plate (12), and a fan body (132) rotatably mounted in the casing (131). Some of the fins (111) extend through the support base (12), thereby defining multiple guide grooves (122) each connecting to the exhaust port (21) contained in the notebook computer (20). In operation, the heat emitted from the central processing unit of the notebook computer (20) is conducted to the fins (111) of the heat sink (11), and can then be carried outward through the guide grooves (122) of the support base (12) to the exhaust port (21) of the notebook computer (20) by means of the air moved by the rotation of the fan body (132) of the fan (13).
The air flow produced by the rotation of the fan body (132) will flow in two directions as indicated by the arrows so as to be forced out through the exhaust port (21) and flow into the inside of the notebook computer (20) simultaneously such that the hot air flow easily returns to the inside of the notebook computer (50), thereby decreasing the heat dissipation efficiency of the heat radiating device (1). In addition, the fan (13) is directly mounted on the support base (12), thereby increasing the total height of the heat radiating device (1). The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional heat radiating device.